The King and His Jester
by Terra151
Summary: Kaoru becomes infatuated with Kyouya and endeavors to get to know him better. Easier said than done. It's not easy to get close to the Shadow King...especially when you're the court's Jester.


"You're being ridiculous!" Kaoru screeched.

This was too embarrassing. Hikaru had Kaoru dolled up like a geisha for the Host Club, which Kaoru had gone along with because he assumed Hikaru would match him, no, he had decided to be a samurai. And Hikaru had talked Tamaki into switching partners.

"Ah, come on Kaoru. Don't be a baby." His twin said shoving him out of the changing room.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered through ground teeth, " I'm serious, I don't wanna do this..."

"Why?" Hikaru asked, though he already knew the answer,

"He's scary..."

Hikaru smirked,

"Well, you were the one who thought it would be interesting to get to know him better."

"Not like this, you ass!" Kaoru shouted, "How can we expect to entertain the ladies? We have no chemistry!"

Hikaru leveled him with satisfied eyes,

"Create some."

* * *

><p>Kaoru left his brother and stood over by Kyouya, waiting for Tamaki to open the club.<p>

"Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, his tone seemingly uninterested.

"Ya." Kaoru said, trying to ignore how good he looked in traditional Japanese wear.

"You and Hikaru seemed to have a disagreement earlier." Kyouya continued.

Kaoru looked away slightly, feeling embarrassed at Kyouya having heard them,

"H-He, he just made arrangements without telling me..."

"And here I thought you both could always tell what the other was thinking..." Kyouya said, in an off-handed manner, as he scribbled in his black notebook.

"No...that would be nice though..."

Soon all of the Host members joined the ladies. Tamaki|Mori, Haruhi|Honey, Hikaru|Renge and lastly, Kyouya|Kaoru.

"You all are so handsome!" The girls squealed.

"Aw! Thanks ladies!" Honey said smiling.

The chemistry between the said Host members was perfect. And the ladies loved imagining these pairs in lewd scenarios. But with Kyouya and Kaoru...

"Would you like tea, miss?" Kyouya asked, wearing his money-making smile.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" She said as The Shadow King poured her a cup.

...it was awkward. They didn't even talk to each other. When Kaoru was with Hikaru he worked as a team where Kyouya was used to working alone. Making Kaoru the weak link.

"So, why did you two partner together?" A girl asked Kaoru, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kaoru flushed and looked over at Kyouya. How was he supposed to answer that? He couldn't say because his brother made him. So his looked down before saying softly,

"B-because...to be honest, I'd like to get to know Kyouya-sempai better."

The girls flushed,

"How sweet..." They murmured. Kaoru's stomach turned over knowing that they were imagining him and Kyouya...together...Kaoru had to put the thought from his mind, finding it a bit tantalizing himself...

"What about you Kyouya?" A princess asked

"Why?" Kyouya asked, giving them a satisfied smirk, "Because he's intriguing."

Kaoru's eyes widened and he drank his tea to avoid flushing further.

* * *

><p>"You're a dick." Kaoru said through clenched teeth as he changed out of his kimono. The Club had closed and its hosts were preparing to leave.<p>

"Whatever...don't be such a baby."

"This wasn't something for you to meddle with Hikaru. I want to get to know him for real, not because you make stupid situations for us to be together!" Kaoru shouted, feeling embarrassed about the whole thing.

Hikaru paused and looked at him in wonder,

"Seriously? You like him that bad?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and he blushed brightly,

"No one said that Hikaru! And don't put the attention on me, we're talking about you!"

Hikaru just stared at his twin,

"What did he say to you?" He asked pointedly, knowing his brother better than anyone,

"Nothing," Kaoru said, brusquely putting on his uniform.

"You're such a shitty liar." Hikaru said irritatedly, "I know he said something..."

Kaoru looked down quietly at his shoes for a moment.

"H-he...he said I was intriguing."

"What?" Hikaru said in a perplexed tone, "Is that even a good thing?"

"I don't know...I kind of thought so..." Kaoru said looking up at him, "He was smiling when he said it..."

"Ya, cause when Kyouya smiles he's always happy and sincere right?" Hikaru asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Seriously?" Kaoru asked in a frustrated tone. "I'm already embarrassed enough..."

Hikaru sighed,

"Okay...I'm sorry I meddled. I just was worried that you wouldn't ever talk to the guy and would just keep pining after him."

Kaoru looked away,

"Well, how do you talk to someone like Kyouya? He has so much prestige and inner strength...I can't compete with that..."

Hikaru's mouth formed a thin line, not sure what to do for his brother,

"Maybe you should just do what Haruhi does..."

Kaoru glanced at his brother,

"You mean, just go up and talk to him?"

"Why not?" Hikaru asked, "Just go stand by him, that's all she does."

"Maybe you're right..." He said slowly...He could do that, and he would. He would talk to Kyouya!

And that's how it got started.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think! ^_^<p> 


End file.
